Since the East-African bee varieties, introduced from Africa for genetic experiments, flew away and escaped, they continuously hybridize with the local bee varieties under local ecological conditions and breed rapidly. These bees live in the wild state and have an extremely fierce temper. At present the total number of bee colonies is greater than 10 million. They propagate outward at a speed of 100-200 miles per year, and have invaded Brazil, Argentina, French Guyana, Venezuela, and peru and spread northerly via Central America. According to the estimate by specialists, they will arrive in Texas in the USA in the near future.
The characteristics of these bees are high sensitivity, amazing speed of reproduction, very strong ability to attack and pursue, habit of mobilization in a crowd to attack people and livestock, and great injuriousness. Hence they did serious damage to the life of the local people. In South America a lot of people and animals have been hurt or killed by these bees. They are called "slayer-bees" or "killer-bees" because of their fierce character. Experts predict that, after the arrival of the killer-bees in the U.S., it will be very difficult to control them. They not only would hurt people and animals, but also would seriously imperil the American bee-raising industry. Hence the production of about 100 kinds of agricultural plants, dependent on pollen-transfer by bees would be reduced, which would result in uncountable losses.
For thirty years people have attempted to take a series of measures or methods to prevent the propagation of the killer-bees. The first measure is a hybridizing method used to improve their character. European bees are continuously introduced on a large scale for replacement or hybridization in an attempt to change the fierce and bellicose nature of the killer-bees. However, practice has proved that the descendents of the killer-bees hYbridized with the European bees are as fierce as the killer-bees. So the idea of using this method to correct the extreme bellicosity of the killer-bees has not resulted in the desired effect.
The second method is the creation of isolation zones. This project involves inspection of the ships and vehicles coming into the isolation zone to determine whether they carry killer-bees or not; award of high prizes offering a great deal of money to those who have discovered a colony of the killer-bees; and lure of the male bees to be killed by means of the external sexual hormone from the female bees. However, this project is difficult to carry out due to the high cost.
The third method is poison spray, and helicopters have been used to spray poison to eliminate the killer-bees. But because of the geographical environment and the particularity of the place where the bees live, little effect has been attained and the local ecological balance may be destroyed. It is impossible to collect venom from the bees by the known technique, because the known technique of collecting venom is only adequate for domestically raised bees. Since the killer-bees have an extremely fierce temper, conventional protective measures are not sufficient to guarantee continuous operation and the personal safety of the operators. Moreover in this case, no air blow for emission of the luring or stimulating substances is applied.
The above-mentioned situation has caused public concern about how to effectively control the spread and propagation of the killer-bees or to eliminate them on a large scale without deterioration of the local ecological environment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device to lure this kind of injurious bees to death on a large scale so as to effectively control their development and propagation and at the same time to collect bees bodies and a large amount of expensive bee venom in the solid state while guaranteeing the personal safety of the operators. The present device can be used to lure other injurious insects to death and to collect their bodies as well.